A. J. Turner
|death_date = |birth_place = |death_place = |placeofburial = |placeofburial_label = |allegiance = |serviceyears = 1862 |rank = Chief Musician |commands = |unit = Company Band, 5th Virginia Infantry |battles = Battle of Cedar Mountain |awards = |laterwork = |spouse =Kate M. Aby }} Augustus John Turner, (October 12, 1818 – May 14, 1905) known as "A. J. Turner", was an American composer, band leader and music professor. He was the first director of the Stonewall Brigade Band of Staunton, Virginia, the oldest-continuous community band funded by tax moneys in the United States. Turner was a professor of music at both the Wesleyan Female Institute and the Deaf, Dumb, and Blind Institute. He was also involved in the temperance movement. Early years Augustus John Turner was born on October 12, 1818 in Spartanburg County, South Carolina to Samuel M. Turner and Mahala Johnson Chapman. His father was a farmer. Both his grandfathers fought in the American Revolution. Staunton Before moving to Staunton, Turner lived in Middletown and Newtown, near Winchester in Frederick County, Virginia. He was married to Catherine "Kate" Montrose Aby on July 1, 1845 in Frederick County.Dodd, Jordan R., et al.. Early American Marriages: Virginia to 1850. Bountiful, UT, USA: Precision Indexing Publishers. Her father was a shoemaker and veteran of the War of 1812; her mother the daughter of a drummer in the American Revolution. Turner's house in Newtown was lost in a fire on December 2, 1856. His former house in Staunton sold for $3,350 soon after his death. Stonewall Brigade Band In Staunton, Virginia in 1855 one David W. Drake wished to found a band. He enlisted the help of his former music teacher in Newtown. Drake prevailed upon A. J. Turner to move to Staunton. These two and other white, male citizens of the city formed the Mountain Saxhorn Band. The band's first formal concert occurred on July 17, 1857 at Union Hall on Beverley Street in Staunton. It was known as Turner's Silver Cornet Band by 1859.e. g. On April 4, 1861, Turner's Silver Cornet Band, together with the Staunton Musical Association and the Glee Club, presented at Armory Hall the last concert that was to be given before the Civil War. Civil War The band was mustered into the 5th Virginia Infantry Regiment under Stonewall Jackson. The band earned the name Stonewall Brigade Band soon after First Manassas, and has been known as such ever since. In addition to their instruments, the band members also fought and acted as couriers and letter bearers or medical assistants. Turner's first son Charles was a courier. In addition to entertaining the troops in the field, they frequently appeared in concerts in Fredericksburg, Richmond, Staunton, and elsewhere to help recruiting rallies, clothing drives, and war relief fund raising. Turner enlisted for the Confederacy on April 1, 1862. He was for a time in the 14th Virginia Infantry Company I, then transferred into the 5th. He was discharged for his age on August 22, 1862. One engagement this places him at is the Battle of Cedar Mountain. Post-war The band was reorganized in 1869 with A. J. serving as leader. His son T. M. Turner served as assistant leader. A. J. Turner directed the band until 1884. Music teacher Turner could play most any instrument. An ad for his services in 1896 reads "Prof. A. J. Turner respectfully solicits a class of young people of both sexes in music...Instruments: violin, piano, guitar, mandolin, cello and cornet." He was also an agent for the sale of Stieff pianos. Wesleyan Female Institute Turner's first job in Staunton was teaching vocal and instrumental music at the Wesleyan Female Institute. Deaf, Dumb, and Blind Institute Turner was for decades professor of music at the Deaf, Dumb, and Blind Institute, appointed in November 1866. He taught the blind pupils. One account of the institute's annual concert praises the pupils for "a high degree of musical taste and talent." His salary was increased $200 in 1871. Temperance In 1878 Turner was the Most Worthy Grand Chief of the Sons of Jonadab. Indianapolis Turner left for Indianapolis, Indiana in 1900 to live with his daughter Cora Turner Freijs. He would reside there until his death. List of compositions *Pray Maiden, Pray *Bessie Bell Waltz, 1858 *La Perle *Palmetto Schottisch *Spring time polka *At Eve Beneath Stars' Soft Light: or Memories of Old *Gallopade *Peyton Summerson's Funeral March References Category:1818 births Category:1905 deaths Category:Musicians from South Carolina Category:People from Spartanburg County, South Carolina Category:People from Staunton, Virginia Category:Confederate States Army personnel Category:Stonewall Brigade